Acute Reverse (Gakuen Hetalia CountryxReaderxCountry)
by SHiVer in the rain
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia, Inspiration from Acute reverse and Kaichou wa Maid sama!. Country x Reader x Country(Not determined yet, please vote for your top two countries)*DETERMINED* Romano x Reader x England , one-sided Reader x Various. Romano/Oc Romano/Reader England/Oc England/Reader
1. Chapter 1

You were (-y/n-), the student council president of Gakuen Hetalia. You were the only female in your class, with the exception of Seychelles. You had a goal, and it was to achieve gender equality in Gakuen Hetalia, considering that since Gakuen Hetalia only recently became co-ed (it was originally a boys-only school), thus the male population takes up about 95% of the school population.

Not many schoolmates liked you, or did they? You have no clue.

* * *

You woke up that morning to the annoyingness of your alarm clock. You lived alone, your parents perished in a car accident. You managed to rise, tie your (-h/c-) hair which was hovering over your mid-back with a single white ribbon; giving the impression of bunny ears. You changed into your school uniform, complete with your navy blue school jacket with the school crest.

You picked up your bag while munching on a cookie which was your idea of a proper breakfast and made your way to school.

Your (-e/c-) orbs drifted to the sky as you frowned. It was sure to rain today.

* * *

"tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou" You sang quietly to yourself as you worked your way through the enormous pile of documents waiting for you. "surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki, hanabi no you ni moeagaru shunkan, tagai o kogashi yakeato o nameau… yasashiku…."

It was the chorus of your favourite song, "Acute".

Why? Because it described your love life in the most accurate way possible. You didn't like that one bit, but the truth is the truth, whether you like it or not.

You closed your eyes, thinking back to the events of that day.

Why? Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't you have a straightforward love life? Why did both your two best friends have to fall for you?

* * *

I have yet to determine the two countries so please, vote.

Here's the list of candidates:

**America**

**Austria**

**England**

**Japan**

**Prussia**

**Romano**

**Spain**

Please vote. Voting ends on the 18th, so please vote. Please vote only once. Thank you so much. I look forward to working on this project with you, my beloved readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Romano won hands down with 3 votes. England and Prussia tie in at second place with 2 votes each.**

**Personally, I prefer England over Prussia (what can I say? I simply enjoy tea).**

**Hence, from here on out, this story is officially declared a RomanoxReaderxEngland fanfic, with hints of one-sided Reader x Various. Please excuse me for any OOCness, this is my first hetalian fanfic. Please note that this story utilises the not- so-trustworthy Google Translate.**

* * *

Lovino was waiting outside of the classroom for you, one leg propped up as he leaned against the wall.

" (-y/n-), about time you were done." He rarely cussed at you, which was a good thing since you would beat the holy crap out of him if he ever dared to. "We should get going."

You nodded as the two of you left the school, heading to his house where he stayed with Feliciano, his younger brother.

You were officially in a relationship with Lovino, but Arthur, your other best friend, had also confessed to you, hence you cheated on Lovino with Arthur. You felt guilty, you knew you were being selfish by having both, but you knew you yourself would break if either left you. Of course, you tried your best to keep your relationship with Arthur a secret, but Lovino had this sort of rough idea of what was going on, he just kept quiet.

* * *

At the beginning of this, you tried for some advice, tried for a normal relationship. You couldn't believe you actually went to Francis for advice.

"mon cher, quoi qui vous trouble?" The Frenchman had asked you when you approached him.

You had buried your face into his chest and told him the whole story. What surprised you was his reaction. Instead of taking advantage and sexually harassing you, he brushed your hair and comforted you like a big brother would. Yet you still found his advice of getting into bed with both of them and making them share you (at least in bed) rather worthless.

Next up was none other than Japan.

You always felt that he was more like a brother (his feelings for you were unrequited and he never did confess…yet), so you confronted him about your worries. He had given you green tea to soothe you and talked to you about perhaps finding out who liked you more. You tried, and unfortunately (or fortunately in some cases), both would jump in front of a train for you.

Then came the Nordics.

You had no idea why you were there, but Mathias' adviced proved to be retarded. He had proposed you go to the bar and see who could hold their liquor better. You knocked some sense into him. Tino and Berwald thought of providing tests for you, which you flat out refused. But what caught your attention was Emil's reaction. He blushed a scarlett red when Mathias remarked " Told you you were to la-" Lucas clamped his mouth shut. Which kind of left you confused.

After a while, you gave up.

* * *

Lovino was still asleep, it had been a rather _eventful_ night. (You discovered his curl his curl was a major turn on and bore the consequences). Your hips were aching slightly as you proceeded to dress yourself. It was a Saturday, and you had plans with Arthur. You had said that you were going out with Arthur(partially true) and Lovino had thought you were going out as _friends_.

You picked up your phone and checked your inbox, sure enough Arthur had texted you.

_Meet me at my place,love._

You sighed and placed you phone into your pocket.

You felt like a slut.

* * *

**Thanks for voting, my beloved readers. Why not follow this story and add it to your favourites, it would make me smile and produce better work. Hope you found this chapter entertaining! **


End file.
